dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cumber
|FirstApp = Game: Dragon Ball Heroes Manga: "Chapter 2" Anime: "Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!" |Appears in = |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = }} , the , is an ancient Saiyan interred by Fu on the Prison Planet. Appearance Kanba is a tall and very muscular man, almost reaching the height of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. He has long spiky black hair reaching down to his thighs with a single shorter bang hanging over his face. Unlike most Saiyans with pitch-black eyes, he has red-irises and visible pupils. He also retains a Universe 7 Saiyan tail which he lets sway freely. While restrained by Fu, he wears a white straight-jacket with Fu's mark on its chest area, which also seemingly blanks out his eyes. Once he frees himself from his restraints, his outfit is shown to be a red sleeveless shirt with blue baggy pants and white boots. Though he continues to wear a piece of the straight-jacket that covers his mouth, a piece from the left side is shown missing, which reveals a small scar from the left side of his jawline. Personality Not much is known about Kanba's personality. However, he is shown to have a rather violent and savage sort of behavior when in battle, befitting of him being called the "Evil Saiyan" by Fu. He also admits some respect for Goku and Vegeta right before demanding that they fight him. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga In the anime, Kanba breaks free from his shackles inside a tower surrounded by lava somewhere on the Prison Planet. After breaking free he immediately makes a bee line towards Goku and Vegeta and upon spotting the Saiyan pair attacks them straight away. When Goku attempts to hit him, Kanba's evil ki corrupts Goku's mind and causes him to turn on his ally Vegeta. Soon after Future Trunks and Cooler arrive to back up the two and after Cooler transforms into Golden Cooler he knocks out Goku and throws a Supernova at Kanba though it does no harm to him. Kanba then powers up further and his restraints fall off as he asks them to fight him. Just then Goku and Vegeta fuse into Super Saiyan Blue Vegito and heads into battle with the evil Saiyan. In the game, Kanba is summoned by the Dragon Balls after Fu makes a wish with them. After the Galaxy Soldiers are defeated, Kanba appears before Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks who power up to their strongest forms and attack him. In one of the game opening, Kanba is shown to be too much for Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan Blue. After Kanba powers up more, his restraining jacket comes off and Goku and Vegeta have little choice but to fuse to become Super Saiyan Blue Vegito who promptly uses the Kaioken in order to fight evenly against Kanba. Power ;Manga and Anime Even while wearing his restraints, Kanba can unleashed massive amounts of ki and explosively escape his prison before ultimately breaking free from his restraints. In the manga, Kanba's power is so great that even in his "Evil Saiyan" state, the moment Goku and Vegeta sense his approach they power up straight to Super Saiyan Blue. In the anime, he was able to unleash a barrage of powerful blasts from his restrained body that forced base Goku and Vegeta to defend against. A Golden Super Nova from Golden Cooler failed to do anything at all to him even while still in his restraints. After removing his restraints he easily overpowered Super Saiyan Future Trunks' assault, catching his sword strike with a single hand and then choking him out. ;Video games In the game opening, Kanba appears to be incredibly powerful, as him powering up was enough to cause Goku and Vegeta to choose to transform straight to Super Saiyan Blue and Future Trunks to transform into Super Saiyan Anger in order to immediately attack him with their strongest beam attacks. When he powered up enough for his restraining jacket to come off, Goku and Vegeta had to fuse to become Super Saiyan Blue Vegito to oppose him, with the two of them matching punches, Vegito goes one step further by using the regular Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, which appears to give a slight edge over Kanba. In the game, the combined might of Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta is enough to beat back the Evil Saiyan. Super Saiyan Blue Vegito is able to defeat Super Saiyan Kanba in battle. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Floating shadow hands''' - As Kanba's arms are inside his straight jacket as the Evil Saiyan, he uses two large shadow hands separate from his body. He is still able to use these hands once freeing himself from the straitjacket. **'Désastre Claw' - Kanba enlarges one of his shadow hands into a massive claw and attacks with it. This is Kanba's super attack as "Evil Saiyan". *'Corruption' - Kanba is able to corrupt people who are affected by his ki. This caused Goku to become Super Saiyan: Berserk while in his Super Saiyan 2 form. *'Désastre Eraser' - Kanba creates his shadows hands, using them in addition to his actual hands. Each hand creates a ball of dark ki before combining the four into a larger sphere, firing it as a powerful energy wave afterward. Forms and Transformations Great Ape While Kanba has never transformed into a Great Ape, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or artificially by a Power Ball. Evil Saiyan When first introduced, Kanba was often shown with pupil-less eyes and surrounded by an extremely malicious aura around him. Presumably, his power was kept under control through the straightjacket he wore, especially having been unable to use his own hands. However, the Saiyan was capable of creating two large, shadowy hands that could function for him, likely coming from his dark aura. Super Saiyan Once having freed himself from his straightjacket, Kanba is shown to be capable of the using the Super Saiyan form, much like Goku, Vegeta, and other various Saiyans who have attained the transformation during this time. His skin is shown to lighten in color like most users. While his hair also takes the usual golden color, it does not seem to drastically change shape, except for his front bang of hair which appears to lift up a bit and sharpen while transformed. Unlike other Saiyans, Kanba keeps his pupils when turning Super Saiyan. Golden Great Ape Kanba possess the Golden Great Ape form. In this form he is simply referred to as "Great Ape Kanba". Voice Actors *Japanese: Rikiya Koyama Battles ;Anime *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Cooler (Golden Cooler) *Kanba vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Base) and Cooler (Golden Cooler) *Kanba vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) ;Game *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku, Vegeta, and Future Mai *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) *Kanba (Evil Saiyan) and Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), Future Trunks and Cooler (Golden Frieza) *Kanba (Super Saiyan) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) List of characters killed by Kanba *Previous holder of the Six-Star Special Dragon Ball - Implied to have been killed by Kanba in the game order to take his Dragon Ball. Trivia *Like other Saiyans, Kanba's name is a pun on a vegetable, in this case Cucumber. *When Kanba turns into a Super Saiyan, he resembles a Super Saiyan 3 due to keeping his pupils. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Saiyan Maligno Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBH Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials